


We Can't Be Together

by holyseguin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, my first post, old teammates, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyseguin/pseuds/holyseguin
Summary: Patches misses his old buddy, Lars Eller, who happened to get traded to the Washtington Capitals. When they go head to head in a game one night, Lars seeks out Max after the matchup and to say the least, Price is jealous. Because nobody but him is supposed to do /that/ to his captain.





	

Max sat on the bench in the locker room with the rest of the team, tying up his skates. The air was full of the scent of freshly washed hockey gear and the sound of everyone trying to talk over the conversation next to theirs. 

Max was startled when a sudden hand nudges his shoulder, and he looks up to see that it was no other than his favorite teammate, and erm, hookup, Carey Price. "Good luck tonight, Captain. Give this game your all." 

"Will do." 

When Carey walks off to finish suiting up, Max thinks about who they were facing tonight. None other than the Capitals themselves. 

How tragic. Lars Eller was on their roster when he used to be a part of Montreal. 

Max still thought of Lars at times, and they somewhat kept in touch. But playing against him tonight would really bring back their memories and slap Patch right in the face. Sighing, Max finishes dressing to play and a little while later, the two teams head out for warmups. 

 

-

The game had started and Habs fans were going wild. They were winning 4-0 at home. 

Max jumps over the bench when it was his turn for a shift, speeding across the ice in hopes to take away the puck. He claims it and none other but Eller himself brushes right by, making friction between their sides.

About 30 seconds later and it happened again, almost as if Max was his target. It wasn't full on checking, but more like 'accidental' brushes just to get in his mind.

After Max's shift and he sat on the bench, he could still feel the touches and bumps to his hip and glove. 

If getting on his nerves was what Eller had in mind, it was successful. 

-

The final score ended up being 5-1 and the Canadiens won. The team praised Carey in the locker room by giving him fist bumps and compliments.

Max cleans up and puts on a hoodie and sweatpants, trying to make an exit as soon as possible. For once, the media didn't want to talk to him because they were busy talking to Galchenyuk, who had a hattrick, and Price, who made some amazing saves.

-

Upon exiting, a shadow seeks out Patch and hurries over, it was probably a random fan who wanted something, so Max stops.

Nope. It was you know who.

"Heya, buddy." Lars smiles, playing off the fact that he didn't just drill himself into Max's mind about an hour ago. 

"Hey, man. Long time no see. How'd you get away from your team so easily?"

"We don't have to leave until tomorrow. Everyone's going out to dinner or whatever but I bailed." 

"Why?"

There was a pause before Lars spoke up again.

"Because," He let out a light laugh. "You think I was gonna come here and not see you? Remember those nights we had?"

Of course Max remembered. How could he forget? They had to get out of there, fast, before someone saw or heard them talk. That was the last thing they needed.

The two men walk away from the exit, soon away from the arena and onto the sidewalk surrounding and talking as they did so. 

-

"I say you should, maybe, come back to the hotel with me and we can catch up a little more." Eller suggests.

By now, Max was desperately missing him. It was exactly like how they used to rendezvous, away from all their teammates and worries. At a time when everyone else was busy and not caring about where they went. When one of them could sneak out and make it back just in time. 

This was just what they needed. 

-

A glass of fizzy champagne later, the two were tangled on the red sheets and feeling the parts of each other they had gone so long without. 

"God I always thought about you now and then but this is amazing." Max sighs out, not regretting his choices at all. His phone vibrated on the little desk next to the bed but they both ignored it. 

"Me too. We have the whole night and no one will suspect a thing." 

-

 

The sound of Max's phone vibration woke them up at about 10 in the morning. He sighs and reaches for it, seeing Carey had texted him twice and was now calling. 

Max bites his lip and slides answer. "Hello?" 

"Where'd you go last night? Nobody heard from you and you didn't go out to dinner with us." 

"I um, was tired. Had a couple rough hits last night."

"You seemed to be fine in the locker room."

"You're not my babysitter. I'll be back soon."

Carey hangs up and Max groans. 

"Was that Price?" Lars asks hesitantly. "Are you two-"

"No!" Max interrupts. "I mean, maybe we've uh, but we're not exclusive or anything. He's just clingy. I promise it's no big deal."

"..Got it." His thumb traces over the purple and red marks upon Max's collarbones, probably admiring his work well done. 

After being lazy for a while, they decide to get up and shower together then say their goodbyes.

-

Patch goes to his team's bus where he'd be staying for a weekend roadtrip to Vancouver and Toronto. 

His bags were already packed and about half the team was in and seated.

Carey spots Max right away and pats the empty spot right next to him as a signal to come on over and sit down, then pulls the curtain over their seats that was available for the passengers to sleep or rest without disturbance. Now they were hidden and everyone just suspected they were tired.

 

"What's that?" Carey mutters quietly so no one else could hear, referring to the tiny bruises that weren't so well hidden. 

"You know what it is."

"It's not from me." 

"You know it's not."

"Who?"

"Somebody."

"Tell me."

"I don't see why you have to know."

"Please."

"Fine," Max lowers his voice even more than it was. "It was Eller."

"Seriously? Ugh. I should have guessed."

"Shh!" 

Carey runs his fingers through Max's still wet hair from the shower then lets go and glares at Max.

"Should've been me, but you didn't pick up your phone. You're totally gonna pay for that."

Needless to say, they had a very long bus ride.


End file.
